1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of sex toys. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the field of sex toys that are inserted into the body of two partners at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
Sex toys have been around since the beginning of recorded history. As of 2013, the worldwide sex toy industry is estimated to be a $15 billion dollar a year industry with approximately 70% of the manufacturing being done in China. Common older types of penetrative sex toys include: dildos, Ben Wa balls, horseshoes, double penetration dildos, strap-on dildos, kegel exercisers, motorized sex machines, butt-plugs, anal beads, and prostate massagers; any of which can be fitted with vibrators. These sex toys are traditionally made of silicon, rubber, hard plastic, metal, glass, or cyber skin; although stranger materials can and are used.
More recently a product called a Feeldoe®, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603, filed Jan. 22, 1996 has entered the market. The Feeldoe® allows a woman to insert one end into of the toy into her vagina thereby holding it in place while she uses the other end to penetrate her sexual partner; obviously, this design will not work well for a man and a woman. Other dual-pleasure toys, such as two-sided dildos either focus on vaginal penetration, or fail to transfer kinetic energy from one partner's anus to the other's. Likewise, strap-on dildos tend to focus on the sensations of the receiver and not the giver by butting the end of the dildo against the pubis, which has no erogenous sensitivity.
Until now, no sex toy has been developed that allows for a heterosexual couple to comfortably engage in simultaneous anal penetration while also performing normal vaginal intercourse.